Efficiency of light extraction can be improved by performing a frost process on a surface of a semiconductor light emitting device such as a light emitting diode (LED).
In addition, a structure has been suggested in which a metallic reflective layer is formed as a reflective layer of light between a substrate and an active layer including a multi-quantum well (MQW) layer so as to achieve high brightness of an LED. For example, a bonding (or adhering) technique for the substrate in the light emitting diode layer has been employed as a method of forming the above metallic reflective layer.
Further, a method has been used in which a distributed Bragg reflector (DBR) layer is inserted as a reflective layer of light between a substrate and an active (e.g., MQW) layer so as to achieve high brightness of an LED.